


Of Pride, Prejudice, and Persuasion.

by ThePoetess



Series: The Jane Austen Fanfiction Club [1]
Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Pride and Prejudice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A Man of Ten-thousand pounds! Did you hear that Kitty!?"

It could be said by many to come that they had never seen four young people so greatly matched, indeed, it could be said that both grooms were very handsome with their five-thousand and ten-thousand respectively.

"Ten-thousand pounds! Did you hear that Kitty!? Ten-thousand pounds! I did always like Mr. Darcy! Oh my dear! Do not your sisters look as lovely as Angels!? That was my dress you know, the one on Lizzy, oh for the want of ten-thousand pounds!" Ms. Bennet nudged her husband in his side excitedly "didn't I tell you my dear that Lizzy would make a fine match!?" Mr. Bennet for his part stared straight ahead "yes, my dear you did, I believe." He smiled at his second to youngest daughter "Now Kitty, I believe your mother will be trying to marry you off as she has done your sisters, but she will wait very long, for she will only look for a man with twenty-thousand pounds or more to his good name."

But, Kitty would not have a man of twenty-thousand or more pounds, for the sole fact that she was in love already, too a man of little riches to his name. A good man nonetheless he was in the particular state of being a very poor man.

Her mother tugged relentlessly on her daughter's sleeve "see Kitty! See!? There is Colonel Fitzwilliam now! Oh! And isn't he a very handsome specimen of a man!? A very good gentleman! With five-thousand pounds!" He swept a low bow to them as he went by and tipped his hat to Kitty, Georgiana Darcy holding tight to his arm.

William Fitzwilliams was a handsome man not altogether as smart or as kind as Mr.'s Darcy and Bingley, he did not possess a light smile or ten-thousand pounds, and yet he was not at all that disagreeable. It was not Colonel Fitzwilliams that had caught Kitty's eye on this fine morning though, for it was the fine figure that walked behind them, far behind them that had drawn her utmost attention, Lieutenant William Sanderson of the Militia. Dressed in his customary and agreeable red jacket he cut a striking figure in the crowd of church goers. He met her eyes and gave her a shy yet winning smile as he let himself be led away by two older women, who chattered away excitedly to one another.


	2. Wicked Wickham.

"Now if I was not married and still in the marrying fashion I would marry Denny! Oh what very good times we had! Do you remember!? Kitty!? Kitty!? Oh do pay attention! You are such a bore!" Lydia Wickham laid back against the chaise as they took tea in the parlor. Kitty shook herself from her thoughts and surveyed Lydia with barely hidden distaste, her pregnant sister looked worse since her last visit. Her usually lustrous dark brown curls had softened to a light blonde and her young face was pinched and grey, but it was her eyes, faded and broken that gave Kitty the most concern. "Oh Lydi! How has he been treating you!?" Kitty could hardly hold it in. Lydia shrugged "he is good to me, he loves our little boy dearly, truly he does! And the new baby will make him stay, it will make him happy, maybe he'll be true to me. He loves me, he truly does!" She said, not meeting her sister's eyes and overly stirring her spoon about in her teacup "but I must say things aren't as they were."

Kitty left her sister's cottage feeling strange. Not looking where she was going she felt herself collide with a man who apologized profusely as he helped her from the ground, he purused the damage done and laughed, her nice dress was splattered with dark mud! Kitty was not in the laughing mood and yelled angrily "Well look what you have done! What have you to laugh at!?" She trudged past him cursing under her breath as if she was a soldier in the regiment. He caught up to her "my apologies miss. I meant no harm." Kitty slapped his hand away "No harm done!? Do you not see my dress!? Oh what a state I am in! What will mother say!" She could just imagine what her mother would say. She didn't much like it. She set off in a huff. William Sanderson was left standing looking after her retreating back. 


End file.
